Clair De Lune
by Pitch Black Butterfly
Summary: "I do not love you, Light-kun, and I never will." Yaoi, Mature.


Clair de Lune

NS-DRD

_I…I won…_

Kira smiled devilishly as he look at the wary raven in his arms. Those midnight orbs who remained empty as always, even at the time of dying, but Light could detect a hint of sadness waving from L.

What the heck, he thought. L could never feel sadness: he was a man whose expressions aren't meant to be shown. But L was human, and humans die.

And he is.

* * *

_So I was never wrong…_

He was sad that it ended up this way. His first friend was Kira, there's no doubt about that. So that's why every time they discuss about the case, his guts always point at Light, being the mass murderer he had been.

He was sad that Light was deluded by the power of a murder tool and drowned himself over the fake victory it gave him. Kira was never justice, and will never be.

Slowly, L closed his eyes and succumbed into the gloomy world of eternal sleep.

The smile disappeared when Light realized that L was truly dead by now.

And when he called his name…

…he never responded: an indication that death had finally stolen _**his**_ beloved raven.

"Ryuzaki!"

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Light recognized that he wasn't on his apartment room. The cobalt blue ceiling was painted with different laces that contrasted with the background color, like a tinker bell dancing on the ice, praying and releasing pixie dust. The light that came from the window indicated the moon's glory over the night sky, showing everyone its victory over the sun.

He sat up, rubbing his temple gently. A gust of the midnight wind brushed against his skin, making him shudder. But what caught his attention was the faint sound of piano on the other room.

As if of trance, Light left the room to visit the next one. The music was an artist's brush: it painted a wonderful piece within the night's canvas, and Light was left to admire the beauty of mixed paint.

Clair de Lune, if he could remember the music piece well.

He grasped the handle and turned the knob to open the door, careful enough not to interrupt the one who is playing the beautiful music.

And guess what, or rather, who?

"…Ryuzaki?"

The pale detective ignored him as his fingers danced freely on the white and black keys, making a vivid music. Light could only steal a glance on him: his pallid skin glowing through the moonlight, his eyelids closed as he feels the music waltz with the sound of silence, and his raven hair follow the breeze' salsa.

Oh, how peaceful he looks.

Light found himself walking towards him, but L continued to ignore him, like he was nothing but an aura of the night.

"Ryuzaki."

He strikes the final keys of the piano with elegance and opened his dark eyes to look up at him.

"Good evening, Light-kun. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"…Where are we?"

"…In my hometown."

The brunette blinked slowly then he tilted his head to look outside. There stood the one and only Big Ben, together with the London Eye. The city's sight was stunning, paired up with the full moon. It was…

…breathe taking.

"What am I doing here?"

"…You are asking the wrong person, Light-kun."

"What?"

"I do not even know the reason why are you at the first place. I just found you lying in my bed, asleep, so I just left the room and stayed here."

The possessiveness "in my bed" caught his ears, and Light quickly looked back at him. But L wasn't looking at him, instead, he was staring at the piano keys, and again, with sadness in his eyes. His long, slender fingers began poking a single key softly but repeatedly.

"…Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"…Why do you always look so sad?"

This caught the detective's attention, and slowly, L tilted his head, showing that he had raised an eyebrow. "Why are concerned with such thing about my emotion, Light-kun? Oh, maybe because I know something very important about you and it made me sad when I discovered it."

"What is it?"

"You are Kira."

_Oh god, not here._

"Can you please let it slip for a while?"

"And why would I do that?"

"You are ruining the peaceful ambiance for tonight with your stubbornness about me being Kira."

"But that is the truth. You confessed it when I died in you arms."

Light's eyes grew wide. So he perfectly knew about it. That he was Kira, and he killed him.

"…Not now. Please."

The auburn haired man was heartbroken. How could he love someone like L? Inwardly, he scolded himself for falling in love, but what he could do now? It was hopeless. He was hopeless. For some reason, he regretted killing him. He just wished that he met L before he picked up the Death Note. But, isn't it the Death Note that led him to L? Shouldn't he be thankful about it?

_No. No freaking way._

Out of guilt, Light grabbed L by the nape and locked his lips against the pallid ones, roughly kissing him as his hands wander around L's spiny back. The detective was not responding for a moment, but when he felt Light's teeth gently sinking through his skin, he quickly pushed him away, trying to collect his breath and remain calm.

"Why did you—"

He was cut off again when Light grabs him from the sides of his face and pulled him for another kiss, but a softer one. The brunette doesn't want him to resist, so he should be more careful.

Slowly, Light started invading L's mouth with his tongue, gently gliding it on the orifice, begging for entrance. L opened his mouth slightly; hesitant about whether he should give in or push him away again. But Light was playing the same innocent role, trying to make him carefree and vulnerable then attacking him openly. L made a plan inside his head, but gave up and started responding to Light's ministrations by twirling his tongue with the brunette's.

Light didn't know how they ended up in the bedroom, but he dismissed it quickly. What's more important now is that L is responding to his actions, and when he simply brushed his hand across L's jeans, he could feel a small bulge forming on his groin. The detective felt the contact and immediately broke the kiss to catch his breath, his pale face flushing.

"Light-kun, I think—"

"No way are you going to escape me again." He pulled him again for another passionate kiss, while his hands slipped inside the baggy, oversized sweater, touching the sensitive skin of the other man. L moaned a bit then started removing Light's clothes away from his body without breaking their mouth contact.

It felt…right.

Just like how lovers should be.

"L…I…I love you…"

"…Hah…I…I do believe you, Light…"

It was strange to hear the honorific to disappear, but its fine with him.

The two continued their make out session despite being naked. Even without verbal intervention, Light gave himself to be the one who will be underneath. As they say, it is better to give than to receive, oh, but what the hell. He wanted to feel the raven make love to him, and him alone, so maybe he could let it slip out tonight. Maybe next time, he'll play the top, He smiled at the thought, and suddenly, L pulled away and proceeds to prepare him using his fingers, lubricated with their mixed saliva.

"Ahh! Ahh...ow…please be gentle there!" He hissed when the detective poked his entrance with a swift motion and started pulling it in and out, and L replying with a quick nod. Light then felt a slow movement inside him, and he relaxed as he felt another hand ghost through his manhood. A breathy moan escaped him, and then another finger invaded him, preparing him completely.

He whimpered a bit when the fingers were removed, but complied silently when L turned him on the rear side. _So he's going to take me from the back?_ Even the thought of doggy style was not really nice; he admitted that it may be fun for them granted that he would be taken by the man he loved.

L lifted his leg a bit, and without preamble, he inserted himself inside Light. The brunette let out a loud groan in the sudden action, but the hand that grasped him made him comfortable for a bit. L inhaled a few more breaths then proceeded to slam inside him.

The sweating detective continued to pound him nonstop, like there was no tomorrow, being turned on with Light's loud moans, almost like the voice of a singing nightingale, boasting their beauty against the ravens, although they were of the same nature. They are just birds, except that ravens are considered ugly for their appearance. But nonetheless, they are winged creatures; they can fly freely if they want to.

The brunette's screams were driving L crazy, though his mind continued working on with his plans, his thinking ability as clear as the night. After some thrusts that hit Light's spot, and made him scream wantonly even more, L leaned closer until his face was aside Light's His breath tickled the underneath one's ears, but L ignored him and continued pounding him.

"Light-kun…"

"Y-Yesss…?

"You don't understand it, do you?"

"W…What are you…talking a-about…?"

"Oh…too bad…"

L picked his pace and continuously hit Light, and after a few more thrusts and drowning moans, they came at the same time. L pulled himself out gently, and Light collapsed on the soft bed, catching his ragged breath.

"Light-kun…"

"Hmm…" Light could only reply a breathy moan at the time, but it is to assure that he is listening, and calmed down when he felt a hand caressing his face, brushing away his auburn locks.

"Light-kun, I believe you are very tired. Forgive me for exhausting you."

"Mmm….I'm fine…" He smiled as he closed his eyes. His eyelids remained closed even he felt a presence nearing his ear.

But there was silence…

…but Light was hoping to hear something from L.

And when L spoke, he nearly suffocated himself, as those words registered his brain.

...

...

...

...

"I do not love you, Light-kun, and I never will."

When the words faded, so is L, disappearing into the room, leaving a heartbroken Light, whose tears escaped those beautiful hazel eyes.

The beautiful nightingale cried alone when the raven left him, and so he sang his heart out into the quiet blue night.

-Where the moon smiled into the heavens.

As the music of Clair de Lune played in his head nonstop, like a demonic music playing to amuse a raven-haired demon, in which he was cursed to danced to.

Forever.

-End.

* * *

Okay, please don't be confused. After Light called him (where the canon part happened.), the third part was only Light's dream.

If I remember right, maybe it was my entire fault if you ever get confused. Thanks to my beloved DRD for betaing this crap and for keeping it up even though you were very busy. :D

Cookies for those who will review! (And you can get a free kiss from L!)


End file.
